


transcending heartbeats.

by orbithyucks



Category: NCT (Band), markhyuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbithyucks/pseuds/orbithyucks
Summary: "perhaps the feelings i have now, may transcend through time"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was highly inspired by tsubasa chronicles, kimi no nawa and the girl who leapt through time. It's like, a spin-off of those three because i'm huge sucker for time travelling plots, in which it requires fated soulmates-ish stuff like that hehe. pretty much my first lengthy fic, please excuse me for all my flawed writing, huhu.

_ day 1; a familiar presence. _

_—A cluster of stars were seen under the starry night. It felt serene, calming as if the universe knew he wanted to be comforted._ T _he soft breeze that stroked against his cheeks, he was in a middle of nowhere but somehow, the thought did not appear to bother him at all. It was rather familiarity that he found within that space._

_He closed his eyes, letting himself being one with this comforting surrounding. Soon, he found out a figure standing not less than five steps away from him. A shining and warm presence,_

_again– he felt a surge and great familiarity but somehow could not entirely decipher who and why was he there in particular._

_Moments later, the stars suddenly collide. Everything was shaken and torn apart, the night was swallowed by a strong beam of light. Then, there was an eerie, empty silent._

_Mark wishes he would never encounter that_ **_feeling_ ** _ever again._

_-_

"Wakie wakie little dumbass!" a voice nonchalantly hollered through his bedroom. A voice he had grown to familiarize with, and certainly is– enough making his insides swirl.

yes, with great annoyance.

It was none other than his roommate, a friend he had known for half of his lifetime and practically makes up the majority of his /life/ chapters. No hard feelings Mark really appreciates this friend's existence and personally thinks there is no one who could replace him. But at times like this, he really wants to revoke his friendship card.

"What a **way** to say good morning Jaem-",

"–afternoon boy **.** " Jaemin corrected at an impulse, snickered at how disheveled his friend looks, with astronomy books all over the place, spilt and most probably spoiled caramel latte and chicken sandwich for god knows how long it was there on the table beside his bed. Mark's digestive system is truly doing wonders. As much as he successfully made sure to rant daily about the importance of hygiene for the past 3 years since they's become roommates, it never really was comprehended fully by Mark. Jaemin could only shook his head at the thought. _He has no hope,_ he thought.

Mark stared blankly towards the beige colored wall opposite of him. He was reminded of his dream. Trying to comprehend what just happened, it was such a weird, ominous one. His body felt a bit funny, but it's a bit complicated to pinpoint how. Not only physical wise, but spiritually.. it felt as if a huge abyss was inside of him. Feeling empty, like he had lost a part of him.

and _oh, that boy. who was he?_

He felt really familiar, his presence was really soothing to him, it made Mark's heartbeat rapid, but in a good way.

 _Why did the stars suddenly collapse,_ he wondered.

Then he felt a striking pain across his head making him groan, at an impulse; he immediately massage his temples.

 _nah, it was probably just nightmare_.

"Man, you look awful." Jaemin commented as he sips his compulsory morn- _afternoon_ coffee, sounding easily innocent contrasting to what being implied. Mark, whose still half-awake and slouching on his bed scoffed,

"Do I really deserve this slander?" he surrendered.

Jaemin laughed out a hearty one. "Yep, as long as you'll be dealing with me" he winked as he browsed through the little shelf between his and Mark's bed. The latter silently rolled his eyes, showing painfully obvious faces of how used to he has gotten to this routine. It always has been like that, at times he can't help himself but to wonder why is it  _always_ him receiving attacks from Jaemin for the past 18 years; thankful for being gifted a longevity patience hence able to cope with Na Jaemin's constant mischievous antics is rather surprising too. All in that, he's still a great guy to keep in companion–

–is what Mark firmly wanted to believe until Jaemin interrupted once again,

"Dude, what is  _your_ resume doing in my shelf, which one is it this time? The bookstore near the alley?" Jaemin twirls the little piece of paper between his index and middle finger.

"Yeah, I have a good feeling with this one somehow" Mark muttered with a flat tone, he instinctively swiped away his resume from the latter, causing him to pout.

"And when is that?" he chirped, continuing mixing his coffee, about to finish it in one shot.

"the 17th of this month"

Jaemin retailed his action and looked at Mark dead in the eye, eyes widened. At that moment, he genuinely prayed for the universe to at least pardon his friend for being absent during the distribution of working brain cells towards the humankind. Perhaps, his friend had done a terrible sin during his past life and in a way that the universe is punishing him with lesser common sense and self-awareness about one's self? what would the universe attain from all of this, what a poor soul.

By the time Jaemin snapped back to reality, Mark is still looking dumbfounded, He wishes him to be joking, but the way the latter's confused eyebrows keeps on fumbling tells it otherwise.

"I swear you have a darn big head but it's surprising that it has so little in it"

"what."

"today. at this very moment. is the 17th. of the month. you dumbass!!"

Mark froze as his brain processes the information, a rush of adrenaline was felt through his bloodstreams. _No way, no way nononononooo wayyy_ he mentally yelled; as his panic amplifies. He always wanted to work at the bookstore, it has been his special spot since he was young, of course, an 18 year old Mark would risk and sacrifice anything to be employed there, heck who even knows what sacrifice meant for a merely turned young adult. Perfectly timed as he was being in denial, his phone screen flashed to knock himself completely.

yes, loud and clear it was written Monday, 17th January 2017.

"oh  _ **my god.**_ what time is it?!!" Mark cried out as he hastily makes his way through his clothes, searching for a decent looking pair of trousers and- his eyes scanned through the clothes once again.  _I guess this should be it,_ as he grabbed a light blue collared tee, quickly slamming the bathroom door.

Jaemin watched the whole scene with quite of an amusement, he took the resume letter and read out loud. "You have to be there by 1, and it's-" he took a quick glance at their neon green wall clock, "12:45 now!!"

" _ **shittttt."**_ a grim echoed yell was clearly heard inside the bathroom.

for once, he hoped.

please, let the universe be on his side today.


	2. Chapter 2

day 2; the uncertain hourglass.

_He stared out towards the evening sky, orange and yellow in color; painted with such harmony. Laid back with ease, sitting with his legs crossed. The salty scent that fills in the air from the ever glistening sea was consoling. He looked around silently, it ticked off him a bit on how perfectly order everything was, every presence, events that took place had its certain consequences. But, was perfectly aligned against time, faithfully obeying the universe's law. His fingers trailed to a little hourglass beside him. His heart started to ache, the urge of longing for_ **_someone's_ ** _presence was a bit overwhelming today._

_"I'll see you soon." he whispered by himself, enough to make his voice crack. His heart swell at the thought having to do this all over again, but in spite of that, he found solace within it. If it meant for them to be together at the same time and space, wherein it was forbidden in the first place. Hell, he would do it countless of times._

_The little hourglass was turned upside down, indicating the commence of the time. The boy  gave a last look towards the small but carefully carved item._

_He shifted his eyes towards a bookstore along the alley, letting his lips form a small smile._

-

"Make sure that when the books arrive, you should make a new list and record its publication date before stacking it on the shelves–" the man stops as he readjusted his round glasses back on the top of his nose, flipping through what it seems important documents and jotted down something. Mark nodded at an instant, trailing around the man like a lost kitten around the bookstore. Finally, being able to be officially employed at his favorite bookstore, although after having to deal yesterday's chaotic event and another series of Jaemin dragging him for having one braincell. Oh well, he made it. Perhaps the universe is isnt so bad at all. It was hard for him to stay composed as he was feeling all giddy inside, can't help but to admire everything he loved; old books, coffee scent and astronomy records. all at the same time, simultaneously.

It was heart fluttering for him in some ways. He mustered all his energy not to grin so widely.

It wasn't a fancy nor it had a commendable reputation among the locals, it was a very humble one. However, it had everything Mark wanted, what he treasures most. By that, is perhaps already adequate for him.

"–got it, Minhyung?"

Mark jolts at the sight of the old man suddenly halting in front of him, raising an eyebrow. He gulps nervously before breaking out another wider grin

"yes, grandpa Li!" he chirped

A soft laughter resonated through the small space, the old man chuckled "boy aren't you one of a hella excited kid? but business still means business Mark, i trust you." Grandpa Li commented, strictly but with care.

Mark nodded with triumph enthusiasm. "I won't let you down." he added, on a more serious note.

-

"The Duke's Match Girl..." Mark quickly jotted down, finally his last book of the day. Mark took in deep breathe, and stretched a bit after sitting in the same position for a solid 2 hour. Then he shifted his eyes towards the book's synopsis, unconsciously mental reading it.

He felt his cheeks burning up.

_oh so it was that /kind/ of book._

Mark is an avid reader and he believes every author should he _respected_ for their works and everyone is entitled towards their own preferences.

but,

this one's an exception. He was silently judging these books.

and its readers.

_What a disgrace towards literature._

Mark quickly rearranged the books and slided the records into a respective file. Now that he's done with his tasks, time to do some exciting astronomy browsing. It was on the left corner of the store; he took merry steps towards quite an ample section of books dedicated to astronomy.

His eyes lit up alongside his quick fingers flipping through all the books. After some mental debate on which one would be today's choice, he made up his mind

– _ **Turn Left at Orion**_ , by Guy Consolmagno;

He was already a quarter left to finish the book, while sipping his remaining lemonade. This was such _perfect_ job for him, he'd actually thought about ditching his further studies and just work at this bookstore for his whole lifetime. At least he'd be happy. Mark flips another page, he felt a bit sunken as he's about to finish another book, that's the same repetitive cycle he felt for every book he'd read.

"Ooooh. Astronomy huh? Interesting." a voice spoke in the midst of the silence Mark was enjoying.

Mark looked up, stopping himself from flipping another page.

There he saw, a chestnut haired boy, around his age– he assumed, with doe eyes that seem to illuminate from the moon, lips twisted prettily on the side, giving Mark a questionable look.

Mark snapped back to reality, finally realizing how idiotic he looked _**a customer, you idiot.**_

"o-oh! i'm sorry i didn't realize anyone was entering, may i help you..?" he quickly slammed close the book, straightening his posture at an instant.

"nah, don't sweat it. I've never seen you here.. newbie i assume?" the boy continued to ask

Mark felt a bit off about the _newbie_ label, he'd been in this bookstore for half of his lifetime. Just, not being able to operate it officially. However professionalism is a priority, he made a mental note. He's putting his Grandpa Li's business on the line.

"Yeah, I just got employed. Now.. may i help you? with anything?" Mark trying hard to sound polite as possible.

"Ah, right. I wanted to return these, had fun reading it" the boy pulled out a bag of books and putting it back on the counter between them.

Mark's interest sparked at the latter's choice of books.

_Time and space, eh?_

Mark's unability to hide his bewilderment made the boy chuckled,

"yea, i'm sort of a geek too." he answered, shortly.

Mark became more flustered, "ah– i don't mean to– i'm really uhm." He doesn't know why the heck was he stuttering so much too. Perhaps it was his first customer he's dealing with and having an actual interaction.

He sighed, "I'm surprised. I have quite an interest over these books too, although astronomy being my major favorite." he explained, until the two met eyes. Mark stretched his corner lips into an awkward smile, in hopes that his first customer won't be too weirded out.

The boy, surprisingly looked astonished.

"Really? woaah, this is rare." he laughed.

Mark nodded, he was on the same page as the boy's. He glanced again towards his first customer, something about him was

 _ **comforting**_ , he guessed. Then he briskly arranged the boy's books and processed his payment. He came to a halt as he held onto the last book, entitled as

– **The Sun and Moon**.

"ah this one was a tearjerker. " the boy added as he fiddle through his wallet, finding the extra 50 cents in his right pocket.

"what is it about?" curiosity embarked in Mark's head.

He wasn't really sure if this is the exact interaction you should have with your customer, usually it's really formal but this one was rather... friendly.

The boy smiled, but somehow something tells Mark his face was gloomy.

"It's about how the Sun and the Moon can only meet during a certain time of period. Both longing for each other's presence, but staying together for too long would make the entire world collapse" although he said it with a straight face, the sullen tone could be easily sensed.

Mark wishes he had more brain cells or more literature sense so that he could entirely digest what the boy said,

"uhm, mind to elaborate more..?" almost positive he sounded dumb.

"eh? for someone who claims to be into these  _kind_ of stuffs, that's a bit disappointing?" the boy hummed, tilting his head.

 _ouch, that hurts._ Mark grimaces.

"kidding."

"well, imagine this. The sun and the moon is in a cycle right? thats how day and night happens. What if we have both sun and moon together at the same time, all day long? Answer, impossible. it's against the nature's fundamental laws. hence why.. they can't be _together._ " he explained further.

For some reasons, it hits Mark's home. He isn't really the type to be into romance novels but that managed to tug a few of his heartstrings. Mark felt funny all over again.

_what is this feeling, he wondered again._

"wow.. i.. intense. that's like romeo and juliet but.. with an astronomical twist?" he uttered blatantly making the boy laughed again.

"oh well, i guess you could put it that way." the boy sounded charmed.

"you're quite entertaining- uhm.." he then stops abruptly.

"Mark. Mark Lee." he smiled, finally completing his payment process and stamping onto the boy's weekly bookstore card.

"–Mark, _of course._ " the boy repeated, almost whispering. He sighed contently, making Mark raising an eyebrow. Before he could ask further, the boy interferes

"Seems like we'll be meeting more often. Hi, i'm Haechan. you can just call me hyuck, if you want." the caramel skin boy offered a handshake, they shook hands.

"how does Hyuck even come out from Haechan?" Mark laughed in full amusement

"ugh, i have another name, _real name._ Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck. satisfied? seagull brows?" Haechan rolled his eyes but soon found himself to be laughing.

"Aite, got it. Hyuck." he settles down, as they bid farewell. His eyes trailed towards Haechan's skinny frame until the boy's figure was no longer insight.

Mark enjoyed the boy's companion, actually too much for his own liking.

 

and perhaps it was to the point he was up all night thinking about Haechan.


	3. Chapter 3

day 3; a new beginning.

"How's the bookstore business going?"

"Well, pwetty fun i guessdhje?" as Mark managed to swallow his sunny side eggs, chugging down his iced tea almost an instant later. Jaemin sighing again over the sight of his friend.

"I get to read tons of astronomy books, man. it's heaven." he beamed, savoring again the pure happiness he felt while going through the astronomy section of the bookstore.

"let me correct, you don't enjoy  _working._ you  _enjoy_ having the privilege to read books for free." Jaemin, again with his blunt remarks, but you could tell that he was equally happy for Mark too. It has been his childhood dream, afterall.

"ouch, that hurts." Mark dramatically cried as he exaggeratedly clung onto his left side of his shirt, showing a perfectly, cringey grimaced expression.

"what, applying for drama clubs now boy?" he laughed as he threw the kitchen napkin across towards Mark's face, fairly disgusted.

The boys had a good laugh, it was a pretty warm morning perhaps.

-

"there you go!" Mark kneeling in to give the little girl's bag of books. His expression softened,  _how adorable._ Today, his first customer is a 5 year old girl who came in to buy fairy tale and a couple of coloring books. Mark could not help but to lightly pinch the little girl's soft cheeks. Making her giggle, vibrant as ever. Serving as an auditory hug to anyone who listens to it.

"thank you Mark! i'll let you know what happens to Princess Sakura," sounding very determined as she held onto the bag tightly over her small and elfin frame.

"I'm pretty sure she'll able to beat the Dark Queen! perhaps Prince Syaoran will come and save the day and and _and-_ they could live happily ever after!" the child pumped her fist in the air.

Mark cackled, "make sure that I'm the first to know that, alright?"

the little girl nodded, "byee! see you again!"

Mark waved as the little girl hops her way out of the store. The feeling after you've met a good, warm customers are inducing some kind of empty feelings too.

He made his way to the corner of the store and whipped out a broom, continuing his cleaning task of the day. He glances at the antique clock across, it has only been 3 pm. Somehow, Haechan came across his mind. He said we will be meeting often, _he would come by for today right?_ mentally convincing himself. It was strange, his encounter with that chestnut haired lad. Something about him feels like..  _home._ As if they've knew each other for years, they just kinda clicked together at an instant. Mark also wonders why does he feel heated up in the inside as he thinks about Haechan.

He was reminded by the sun and the moon book yesterday, he never actually knew the book nor read it. But why does his heart aches this much?

Mark sips down his iced green tea on the counter, in hopes that the cool sensation would make his head relax a bit; shaking his thoughts away as he had to prioritize the bookstore first.

-

"hello. seagull brows." a voice– a familiar one, the one he had been waiting for the whole day, hollered through this small space of ths bookstore. There he was, Haechan, glowing upon the entrance.

Mark could not help but to smiled widely **.**

"hey." he trembled, well for sure it wasn't what he intended to sound in the first place, **why** did that happen?

"woah you look beaten up, rough day huh today?" he motioned towards the seat right in front of the counter. Mark nodded, signalling that it was okay to sit.

 **"** the cleaning's a bit of a hassle, not really much customers" he shrugged whilst massaging his nape.

Haechan grinned "better buckle it up eh new boy, it's only the 3rd day"

"i know that very well, no need to remind me", Haechan continued to snicker as he brought up a paper bag filled with.. more books? up onto the counter. He then pulled it out one by one.

_**oh? astronomy books.** _

half of them were time and space, the universe– kind of books. Some of them were his favorites too.

"i dont really have a purpose coming here but, its hard to find a geek like you in this neighbourhood. so, might as well.. "

Haechan smirked, then beamed into the brightest expression ever

"let's geek out!!" he exclaimed.

Mark looked at the boy right in front of him with full of astonishment. Nodding enthusiastically, as they fell deeper into their very own conversation, their own little world.

Mark felt a new kind of emotion today, he isn't entirely sure what is it. However, he likes it. It felt _**just right.**_ He was more than glad to have someone to share similar interests. Time passes and it was already late evening. Surprisingly, no more customers came after Haechan. He was a tad happy though as their geeking out session was not intercept by anybody else.

"so you're saying that the Polaris, isn't actually leaving us anytime soon?" the younger perked,

yes, they went through another proper introductory session in which Mark finds out that Haechan is a year younger than him. Actually realizing that both of them have similar last name– Lee.

Mark hummed a yes, as he flipped through the latest National Geographic magazine, trying to find the article about the Polaris back **.**

 _There,_ Mark tapped lightly over the page, hovering it closer towards the latter.

He cleared his throat–

"Apparently, it's not leaving, _yet._ Until for about 12,000 years it says. But when the time comes, the Vega will eventually replace the Polaris. It's because our Earth changes its axis every 26,000 years. Hence until then– as time passes, **"** Mark stops, trying to fumble through words.

"eventually the Polaris shifts to a different star?" Haechan continued as his eyes were still scanning through the article.

Mark was a bit startled, but eventually broke into an ear to ear smile.

"Exactly."

The younger nodded slowly, his face looked as if he was fully enlightened with the new information.

"Mark?"

"hmm?"

Haechan sheepishly grinned, "this might sound dumb as heck, but i still have a hard time to locate the Polaris, would you mind teaching me?"

Again, Mark was flustered for a second but he sounded very genuine about it. This boy continued to amaze him.

Then, his thinking bulb enlightened!

Mark quickly went back to the other side of the to fetch his bag, he pulled out a tube. Haechan watches over silently, feeling intrigued.

He rolled and laid out what it turns out to be a constellation map, it was gigantic.

"woaaaaah" Haechan yelled out agitatedly.

"this is sick!" he muttered softly as he marvels over the map over the counter.

It was obvious, the joy and glee– radiating through his face, how his eyes lit up and sparkle.

and perhaps, it was doing something to Mark.

"hurry up and show me!!" his jumps a bit over excitement.

"god, what are you? an elementary kid?"

Mark snorted out loud as he saw the latter rolling his eyes hard.

"okay, you can just basically use the Big Dipper to identify the Polaris." Mark explained as he makes his way next to Haechan.

"Here, see the line from the two outermost stars from the Big Dipper? it'll directly show towards the Polaris!" Mark exclaimed, trying his best to help out. It had been a while since he felt this passionate and eager about sharing what has been apart of him, because there was no one to. He tried with Jaemin, did not really went well as he only got a complaint saying his head hurts from understanding all the astronomy terminology. Guess who lacks brain cells now huh?

"you try," Mark encouraged

Though Haechan looks a bit confused, he's in the right track. After hovering over for a while,

"here..?" Haechan asked, as he pointed to a bunch of stars– sounding doubtful of himself.

Mark almost cracked up.

"Almost.. right... here."

He had just realized what he did, and it's making him feel all nervous. But the latter seemed oblivious enough. Mark wondered where the hell he got the guts to touch Haechan's hands and guided him towards the right position.

He was still, holding onto Haechan's hands.

"Oh! I can see it now, woah. That wasn't actually really complicated" evidently showing that he was deeply impressed. Haechan turned towards Mark, only to find him already staring at himself. The two eventually meeting eyes. Both of them froze, at an instant.

They were actually, _**really close**_ to each other's faces. There was slim almost to none distance between the two boys.

 _what is this?_ Mark's heart swelled.

Suddenly the air around them felt heavier, He took advantage to marvel over the younger's face. His large, dowy eyes. As if it could hold the whole milky away in it. How long his lashes are, how his chestnut bangs droops over his eyes prettily; his cute, little button nose and ever cherry lips. And perhaps, if Mark isn't delusional, it was adorable how bright pink his cheeks are turning into.

_He is beautiful. Mark thought out loud._

He shifted closer, with caution. There was no signs of the latter backing out. He held onto Haechan's hand, in which he never lets go in the first place– firmly, but with care. Slowly his other hand made his way to Haechan's face, caressing it lightly with his thumbs. Noticing how red the younger looked, he's already looking down. Mark leans in a little bit closer, step by step until he finally closes the distance between their lips.

He wasn't so sure how and why he did that. Something about Haechan, makes him feel complete yet, the abyss in his heart becomes deeper. He doesn't know what it is. It felt like deja-vu, he felt intense longing and care for this boy. As if, they've already met somewhere before. Although it did made any logical sense into this argument.

However, he knew one thing.

–That this chestnut haired boy is _special_ to him.

and maybe,

a new beginning was starting to embark.


	4. Chapter 4

day 4; starry, starry night.

-what am I?

_**an idiot sandwich, a dumbass sandwich.** _

Mark had been awake for an hour now, but there he was still; laying down on his bed. Well, actually  _dying of embarrassment_  as he recalls yesterday's event.

_what have i done...?_

He refused to claim the yesterday's him, it was another soul. It wasn't him,  _hell_ there is no way it could be him. If someone were to tell him he'd passed out and that another bewitched person with malicious intent sold his soul away, - he'd believe it. Toes and fingers constantly curling time to time as he mustered every energy to forget what had happened. But no way, it was something he could never simply ignore, or pretend that it never took place in the first place.

It was  _him_ that initiated it in the first place after all.

He whimpered in despair  _once again._ Visualizing himself up in the air as he readies himself to be tossed to the vast of nowhere. That sounded better, he agreed with himself.

Mark sits up, taking a breathe in once again. Somehow, for unknown reasons, his heartbeats are beating rapidly. He clutches onto the left side of his chest.

A thought came across his mind-

Why didn't Haechan pulled away while he  _did_ it? He was certain the boy's eyes, resonated the same feelings as him. Why did he held onto Mark's hand tighter instead?

Are his feelings reciprocated somehow?

Mark felt his cheeks burn once again, does Haechan feel the same way?

But he remembered how awkward it was when they both pulled off,  _it was painfully awkward._ The boy did not even looked him in the eyes once aftermath. They did not even bid farewell properly.

_maybe not..?_

He yelled another frustrated cry.

"i swear by the moon and stars can  _ **yOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET UR ASS HERE AT AN INSTANT**_ " and a few of cursing was heard under Jaemin's breathe across the kitchen, followed with some aggressive vegetable chopping.

Mark really did.

-

He dreaded this day going to work, for once. He'd rather stay incubated in his little room- even if it meant to be slandered all day long by Jaemin, it's fine. As soon Mark arrived at the bookstore, he knew he had to grit himself and just deal with it. It was not long until he went back to his usual routine; cleaning, organizing, recording, busying himself so that he could distract such thoughts.

The sun was up high today, the heat was beating him until the very core. his whole body felt sluggish even though he had just chugged down a whole bottle of cold water. He went back to his usual space, behind the counter, that is.

Mark flipped through a light novel- A Wrinkle In Time, in hopes that he could somehow alleviate the intense feelings he had off his chest. However, he could not comprehend a single sentence from the book. He closed the book with irritation. A heavy sigh from him, for the nth time already today. He never felt so dispirit to do something.

Suddenly, light steps were heard. Alarmed, Mark gulps nervously as he sets his eyes towards the entrance.

closer.

louder.

"HELLOOOO MARKK!!"

the little girl waved with great passion, with her left hand hugging tightly a book she bought yesterday

not what he expected,

but it was glee surprise. Mark smiled and waved back, welcoming her.

The little girl chirped that he had already finish the book, as Mark lifts her on a stool right across the counter.

"Wow, really?" it was actually a genuine reaction coming from Mark, it's rare for kids these days to even physically hold a book. But this kid finished it overnight.

Mark went to the back of the store to prepare two orange juices, as he went back to the counter. The little girl's eyes were already lit up, apparent to him that she could not wait any longer to spill the story.

"You know what, Princess Sakura did defeated the Dark Queen, even Prince Syaoran came and they just- blasted this most magical powers ever. Even their magical wands transformed!! wooosh!!"

Mark cheered and clapped, hyping the little girl up.

"But it did not end just like that.." the girl did not finish his sentence

"Hmm?" He rose an eyebrow, sipping his orange juice.

The little girl lets out a mischivious grin,

"in the end, Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran kissed!!" she exclaimed excitedly as she puts both of her hands up in the air.

"they kis-"

Mark choked, coughing for a solid minute. Instead only to make the little girl concerned about his well being, though he reassures her that he's fine. The little girl innocently question why his face was as red as her strawberry bag, Mark could only laugh dryly.

He never felt  _that_ sensitive towards that word.

-

 _It's going to be dark soon._ Mark thought.

He was doomed, Haechan really stopped coming. He had foreseen that happening, well its was an evident and expected outcome after all.

The pages of the unfinished copy by Steven Hawkings on the top on the counter felt dull

-so are his feelings, he had already lose interest. Restless fingers twirling around the pen that he had only finished using it to record today's sell. Fixing his gaze to towards the entrance,

he felt like crap.

Mark knew very darn well that he had  _no rights_ to feel disappointed. Haechan owe him nothing, they barely knew each other but he thought; just maybe, he was finally breaking his shell, in a sense that someone had been able to enter his own world with ease, the shell cracked gently, and with definite warmth. Although realizing the fact well, he was feeling _very_ disheartened.

and the fact he could not deny it made him feel extra horrible.

Mark started packing his belongings, ready to go home. It felt funny, in a _bad_ way because he didn't meet Haechan today; it sures feel incomplete. Guess it was the universe's karma to him, he'd just have to suck it up.

After locking several locks in front of the store's entrance, he grasped tightly to his bag trying to alleviate the frustration he had all day long. He looked down, not even have the energy to look up. All he needed was his bed and sleep, perhaps some hot and nice latte- mentally drained than ever. As he barely took a few steps forward,

_there._

a pair of white shoes came in Mark's frame of view. He halted, heart skipping a beat as he nervously looked up, followed with his mouth wide agape as he tries to process and convince himself that what he was seeing that moment is  _ **real.**_

there.

stood the chestnut haired boy,

his whole universe right there.

"hi." Haechan softly muttered,

Mark felt as if he could combust through the night sky right at that very moment.

-

Life works funnily at times, for a prime example.

Mark finds himself ditching his own bed, and is currently stargazing along with Haechan.

"How come I've lived in this town for as long as i remember without knowing this place's existence?" Mark unknowingly uttered as he gaped upon the night sky, spreading vast illuminating little dots.

"that is why, Mr Mark Lee. You should not underestimate me" the latter boasted as he flips his messy bangs to the side. Mark scoffed as he turns to Haechan who was closing his eyes,  relishing the night breeze and looking very pleasant of himself.

He's glad that they could overcome the awkwardness before, though both were silent for an agonizing moment after encountering at the bookstore, the mood pivoted almost naturally as they began to talk about astronomy again. Exhilarated, it builds up further after Haechan invites Mark to hang out. It's not like refusing him was Mark's choice anyways; it wasn't even considered an option. But he finds it amazing that the younger was prepared beforehand with a mini telescope, refreshments and a picnic blanket. None of them bringing up  _the_ incident yesterday, and Mark preferred it that way. His gut feeling tells that Haechan has the mutual feeling too.

There was silence, up yet again. Except that it was a gratifying, serene one this time.

Mark was glad he made this decision, doing something out of his comfort zone for once in a while. He'd always enjoy things inside- his bedroom. Not actually having enough courage to explore things further, but having to experience what he was savoring at the moment was truly different. He's delighted to have another companion who shares the same heart.

He really is,  _very pleased_ that it was Lee Haechan.

"say.. Mark? what do you think, about  **time?** " the younger breaking the silence. Shifting his sitting position, crossing his legs and hugging it this time.

"well, time is relative? as what to Einstein says" he bluntly replied, Haechan could only chuckle from the ever textbook answer from him.

Sensing an ambiguous vibe, Mark turns to the latter who was fiddling with his fingers, looking down. There was this unspoken gloom in his eyes, which made Mark's brain send panicked signals all over his chest.

_time and space eh?_

"u-uhm, i think. Time is such an influential element that holds the universe altogether?"

the younger glanced towards him, intrigued.

Mark took in another breathe,

"a fundamental element, even if we don't want to be associated with it, we have too. It's how nature works? Putting it in perspective, we have the past, present and the future, seems like a  **very** lengthy string that binds an individual's life. It's pretty amazing that it also ravels around other people's or an event.- string too. Producing brand new bonds that'll inevitably bring consequences of the future. Good or bad, it depends on the individual itself. Our actions do not defy time, but the other way round."

"so yeah, sounds scary, but magical. I must say"

Haechan nodded with an approval look.

"even if it meant that.. someone you care's existence appears to be a paradox. Will you still be able to view time like this?" he asked with immense caution, causing Mark to raise an eyebrow.

"i.. guess?"

He nodded again, with lips forming a small smile albeit contrasting the sorrowful look in his eyes.

-

"let's talk about lighter stuffs, we've been so engrossed" Haechan chirped once again after they had another debate session eternalism ( _philosophy of time)_. It was a good one though, both having contradicted opinions and heated rebuttals but in a sense that it was full of respect, in addition with Mark's lame jokes.

"sure sure, what should i tell you about myself" Mark replied in a bantering manner as he chugs down the bottled milk tea, it was pretty good he must admit.

Haechan turned to Mark with a teasing look, the boy's face screams mischievous all the way.

"how about your love life? ever had a girl? or.. boy? hehehe" he teased as he poked the elder's arm

Mark was reminded of yesterday's event, however afraid that it'll turn awkward once again he just decided to go with the flow.

"trust me you'll be bored, i guess a girl used to like me back in elementary and we kinda had a thing? and that was it." Mark retorted

"it was nothing serious, plus we're still kids." he shrugged.

It was then followed with a series of  _ooooh, oooh_ from the latter and an embarrassed  _oh shut up,_ from Mark as their laughs fill in the night.

"how about you, hyuck?"

"wow hyuck, that's a first." Haechan sounded amused

"you said it was okay?"

"i never said it wasn't?" again, Haechan yelled as Mark wrapped the smaller framed body  in his arms and tickled him to the guts.

"okay okay i'll stop" Haechan demanded as tears flowed from laughing too much. He took a breathe in, the atmosphere now being rather serious.

"I think... i've .. loved one person for my a whole life." he uttered softly under his breathe, looking a bit embarrassed, but Mark finds him beyond adorable. He nodded, as a signal for the younger to continue.

"...although it's practically impossible for us to be together, i think im not even allowed to love him in the first place" he laughed dryly. Mark's heart sunk, why did the boy in his lap (yes, Haechan ended up sitting on his lap after both of them joked around, fascinating eh how both of them didn't even seemed bothered about it) had such thoughts? He became more alerted, who broke Haechan's heart? Who even dared to mess up with the munchkin's feelings? Questions began to fill in as his insides start to boil up,

"Why..?" Mark managed to ask in a discreet manner, suppressing his accumulating fume.

Haechan looked down,

"the universe  _ **won't**_ let us."

Mark was flustered with the answer, it was such an ambiguous one and he didn't know how to react appropriately in order to not further hurt Haechan's feelings.

there was an unspoken silence.

"... should i fight the universe for you?" Mark innocently responded, but with evident determination in his voice.

The younger could not believe with what he got as a respond and bursted into a huge laughter whilst shaking his head.

Mark sheepishly grinned, the boy's laughter sounded melodious in his ears.

Somehow along the way, the two started to become more affectionate physical wise as they continue to play around. Mark had sworn his heart fluttered all the way through, How could one be this.. _precious?_ How could one be emit such warmth in this cold, breezy night. How could one bring such assurance, a sense of security to him? Mark had never been in a committed relationship, nor has he ever been sure of his own feelings. But something tells him what he had with Haechan is, remarkably _**enchanting.**_

His chest felt tight, a tantalizing twist of feelings– joyful yet sorrow. As if it'll fade away soon, all of this. The kind of dreadful feeling, as if the universe was telling him beforehand. He wonders why was he feeling that way.

Mark gasped into a sharp, halted breathe as he finds the boy leaning his back towards his chest. He was small enough to fit in his embrace. So Mark did, and he buried his face into Haechan's bare shoulder that was more or less exposed. He smelled nice– vanilla and home. His heart was beating fast enough, the latter might even notice it, but that was far from his concern at the moment.

Mark grimaces once again as he felt his heart swell, tightening his embrace. He wasn't really sure why but as time passes, he felt Haechan slowly shuddering and shaking, followed with despaired sobbings. Mark jolted his head up in surprise, only to have Haechan's hand patting his head slowly, with a soft _no, it's okay. please_ , he convinced. Blocking him from looking up any further. Thus Mark obeyed.

"..Hey Mark?" he said with a trembling voice.

"what if there was an alternate universe where the Sun and the Moon could actually be together? where it wasn't actually against the fundamental laws of the nature? Why is it so _damn_ hard.. it must be a grave sin to exist as one but why.. is it wrong, to fall in love?" the boy started out quite calmly only to end up crying uncontrollably, saying incomprehensible words.

For some reasons, those words hit hard for Mark. He felt immense pain as warm tears starts welling up in his eyes. He couldn't take in any of it longer, he looked up, repositioned himself so that he could face with Haechan— who was already breaking down. He hugged the helpless boy, as tight as he could. Very much aware that he wasn't really good with his words hence in hopes; his embrace could at least, bring comfort to Haechan a bit.

Haechan managed to calm down, his hands finding its own way to Mark's. Carefully intertwining their fingers together.

"hyuck," Mark softly said

"i believe that.. if the Sun and the Moon feelings are adamant enough for each other, it could transcend into anything. Time and space, nor the laws of the universe." he added, it came genuinely from his heart.

 

"like _us?_ "

 

The word rang hard in Mark's head, he bobbed his head up, staring at the latter with a dazed expression.

Haechan's face was still red from all the crying, but his eyes showed sincere endearment, slowly smiling as he shifted closer to the elder's face. Looking determined to tell something. Mark thought, when was he never beautiful again?

 

"Mark"

"i'm in love with you,"

the chestnut boy haired confessed. He trembled as he continued.

"I've always loved you, from the beginning and surely– until the very end. These feelings I have for you.. I hope it will reach to you, no matter how far you are, even if the world collides" Haechan's eyes searches to be fixed upon Mark's gaze.

"I will _always_ be loving you" his voice started to crack again.

Mark felt a large pang in his head, tears rapidly streaming down his cheeks. Heartstrings yanked at the very outmost. It was overwhelming, his chest was filled nothing but pure joy. This kind of happiness could only be attain as if he had found himself once again, something that was once lost. Everything in the moment was entrancing, it was loud and clear– that he wants Haechan all for himself.

He finds himself already leaning in, as their foreheads touch, with docile– Mark cups the younger's face. Gently, he replied

"and so am i," almost whispering.

"i love you too, donghyuck."

their lips shyly brushed before proceeding to press them fully.

That starry night, it felt as if the moon, the stars– the whole universe were blessing them.

and so,

the two hearts prayed that it'll be everlasting.

 


	5. Chapter 5

day 5; an eternal bond.

_it was that dream again._

_everything was basically the same, he was in the vast valley of nowhere, sitting alone as he stares the dark blue sky painted with violets and rose in color. there, he felt a potent presence_

_it's the boy again, but who?_

_once again, he seems very familiar, his head hurts from trying to figure out who, but he felt that he was closer this time; in knowing the mysterious boy's identity._

_suddenly he felt something in his grip, feeling flabbergasted. He carefully opens his palm, only to find a small, broken hourglass. The glass pieces cuts deep into his skin, he winced in pain._

_out of the blue, raging winds started to appear out of nowhere. he felt suffocated but was unable to yell. the sky was pitch black._

_and so was his vision._

 

Mark's eyes shot open, sprung into a sitting position at an instant. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he tries to breathe properly. He felt a tremendous, ominous feeling this time. What was that even mean? He'd been having repetitive dreams since the day he got employed. Mark wanted to convince himself that it was just another bad dream, but a small part of him rebuts that having the same dream for 5 days straight is too far stretched to be called a mere coincidence.

and besides, that boy.

who was he and for what purpose was he there?

Mark could only let out a huge sigh, his head feeling another sharp pain once again.

Perhaps, time will tell. He simply thought.

His thoughts then shifted to last night's. It was too amazing to be true, honestly. But it happened, and that fact could let Mark feel giddy up to his throat all day long. He tries hard to suppress his smile, as he remembered the kiss, and Haechan's confession. Oh god, he wanted to hear it over and over again. Unable to contain his feels, he swiftly grabs his pillow, burying his face and screamed.

"what on earth are you on tomato head?" Jaemin retorted, looking genuinely baffled with his friend turning all red across the room.

"uhm, no. nothing" Mark simply replied, as he skips his way to the bathroom getting ready for work.

Jaemin tilts his head in confusion,

"O' universe what have you done to my dearest friend" he mutters in horror.

 

-

 

The two of them had a promise to meet up after Mark's done with his work. Never had once Mark was eager to finish the day and leave the bookstore, really. Only Haechan could do such things to him.

Business was doing quite well today, a lot of people are in and out making purchases and doing borrowing services. It took up quite a lot of Mark's energy, but he was content. It had been a while since he felt this satisfied about himself and the surroundings, like the world is  _with_ him. Mark hastily organize the book record files, jotting down necessary notes just as Grandpa Li had always reminded him too.

It was already late evening as Mark makes his final daily check ups for the store, he was already nervous and excited for his meet up-

wait, there's a better word.

_date._

Mark shrieked the highest squeal he could, surprising himself. He could feel his cheeks heating up, heart thumping so fast it would as if it was demanding to escape out of his chest.

This was really his first, being like this, feeling like this, everything was- if it's with Haechan.

And he was beyond thrilled for things to happen this way.

The town was having its annual festival tonight, hence the atmosphere was lively with multi-colored lanterns lighting up the roads, sounds of  _gongs_ alongside with occasionally chatters of the adults and giggles of the kids. The smell of grilled chicken and other delectable cuisines from the street stalls were enough to make Mark's stomach growl in hunger. He studied the view with a full heart, everything was in perfect order. He then stumbled upon a mirror next to him, feeling rather apprehensive about his appearance, he decided to check himself out- especially the grey colored yukata he was wearing, scanning for the last time to ensure that he looks decent enough.

Mark fiddles through his watch as he waits, only after a few moments later a voice called out

"Mark!!"

He looks up and he sees the most beautiful boy, in dark red yukata running towards him. It was almost naturally the corner of his lips lifted almost meeting his two ears.

"woah woaah slow down there i'm not going anywhere" Mark laughs as the younger struggles to catch his breathe, ethusiastically complaining how packed the streets were.

and so they started walking around, browsing everything that perked their interests. Somewhere along the way, Haechan decided to be smooth by swiftly grabbing Mark's hand and carefully intertwining their fingers. The outcome? the latter was visibly taken aback, Haechan bursted into laughter as he witness Mark becoming red from the neck to the ears. And so, he decided to push it a little bit further,

"aww, aren't you the cutest thing ever?" he pinches the black haired boy's cheeks

"s-stop. oh my god" Mark blushed harder as he stutters to respond an incoherent sentence

"but baabyyyyyyy" the younger whined

that's it, Haechan 1 Mark 0, he really felt as if he could just combust through the night sky.

Perhaps he just wanted to hug Haechan right at an instant, but he had a  _better_ idea.

 

Mark's steps suddenly came to an abrupt halt, making the latter vividly perplexed. He then turned to Haechan with a tad sly expression,

Swiftly he smooches the younger's lips, causing quite a scene as the girls around squealed witnessing it, alongside a few gruff cheering from the men.

Mark smirked, evidently satisfied with what he had done. 

" you're quite of a bold kid eh?"

"you're not bad for yourself too" the younger softly mutters, looking down embarrassed. Maybe it was too adorable for Mark's liking, this time it was him patting and ruffling through Heachan's soft chestnut hair. As the night gets deeper, so were their feelings

-

"do you know the meaning  of my name? it literally translates to Full Sun" Haechan randomly commented as he sips his mango juice in his grip.

Mark was genuinely surprised with the new information he had gotten,

"reaally? that's pretty cool!" 

Haechan sheepishly grinned,

Nodding unknowingly, he continues

"It fits you well, you're passionate and bright. But personally, i think you need to do some changes to it now"

"change to what?" the younger tilting his head

 

 _"my sun."_ and then it was followed by the screaming of both boys, curling their fingers and toes in 'agony'. Though sounding cheesy and cringe; it still won Haechan's heart anyway.

Haechan coughs in between his choking laughter, "real smooth honey, very smooth." comforting the elder's back who was still burying his face out of embarrassment.

As they walked further, almost reaching the exit of the main street; something caught their eyes.

Located right at the very left corner, there was a small, pendant stall. Here's the biggest catch for two astronomy freaks- it was space themed! Haechan bounces in excitement as he dragged Mark through the waves of people. The two could not help but to marvel over the variety choices of bracelets and pendants displayed. Somehow Haechan managed to convince him to buy a pair

Thus, their search begins. They finally come down to a final agreement, in which they bought the  Sun and the Moon pair after some debatable picks. It was the prettiest out of the bunch, besides- it had significant meanings for both of them too.

Mark had the Sun while Haechan had the Moon.

They're like the Sun and the Moon, except with a better ending

 

_-at least that's what Mark had genuinely believe in._

 

The two headed decided to rest a bit as they head out to the nearest park from the exit, finally settling down on a bench. They sat with ample comfort, the younger resting his head on Mark's shoulders. Everything felt amiable, as both of them finds reassurance and contentment in merely by each other's presence.

 

"it would be nice if this goes on forever" Haechan said, fiddling and playing with the elder's fingers.

Mark chuckles and sighed contently,

"it really is." he responded softly, gazing upon the night sky.

However what Mark didn't knew is that there were tears welling up in the younger's eyes.

and so the chestnut haired boy sincerely prayed,

for the sky to give their blessings,

for the stars to protect his feelings for Mark- so as Mark's feelings to him.

he _prayed_ and hoped with his whole heart,

_so that it was eternal._


	6. Chapter 6

day 6; a paradoxical existence

_the boy caresses the tiny hourglass, staring it blankly as the sand flows down._

_there's not much time left, he thought._

_and at that thought, he crumbled._

_somewhere in the vast valley, of darkness, cold and immense unfamiliarity- stood the boy. all alone._

_muffled sobbings were heard and slowly- but surely. was overtook by the chilling sounds of the ever harsh wind,_

_the traces of the boy disappeared,_

_as if it was meant to be in the first place._

 

It was only afternoon, the store was fairly quiet in which Mark had already foreseen it like that. People are probably resting from last night's festival is the best case scenario to conclude. This morning, Grandpa Li came in with a news. Mark isn't entirely happy with it because apparently the bookstore will be doing posting services and there would be another worker to _help him_ out- as perceived by Grandpa Li, though he insisted he was doing fine alone. It felt like he won't be able to enjoy his alone time as much as before now that there's someone else. However, who is he again to complain- the bookstore doesn't belong to him in the first place.

The new boy should be coming around this time, he thought.

Just as if it was all perfectly timed, a well-built figure was already by the entrance. It was evident that he wasn't stopping by to buy books.

Mark decided to approach him. whilst holding onto the piece of paper that holds information about the new boy.

"You must be.. Jeno Lee i assume?" he carefully asked,

"Yes I am," the boy smiled, which kinda breaks Mark's first impression of him being snobbish and cold as to what he looks with a straight face.

Mark felt pleasant, and so he smiled back. Then, he ushered the boy in as they introduce themselves. Mark proceeds to teach the new boy basic things to be done and everything about the store, it has come to his acknowledgement that Jeno won't be working entirely in the store, Grandpa Li wanted him to only be in charge for the posting services. He would  stop by to help Mark if his priorities were completed first.

In some ways, Mark stilll will be having his alone time either way.

Surprisingly, the store had already have postage purchases to be done  and thus, Jeno politely excuses himself.

Maybe the new boy isn't so bad after all, he thought.

Then not long after Jeno left, he was all alone again as he flips through the monthly National Geographic magazine, eyes suddenly focused at this particular artical.

**_Time Paradox, and what goes beyond._ **

apparently it is about how travelling back into time might cause disastrous consequences due to change of events that supposedly generate the subject itself. It may cause positive outcomes but the negative ones seem to outweigh the latter- in this case. Thus, the subject shall experience an existential crisis, as changes done might not even cause the subject to  _exist_ in the first place.

 _scary,_ Mark thought.

It then clicked in his mind that Haechan once mention about paradoxes, during the stargazing night.

_**"even if it meant that.. someone you care's existence appears to be a paradox. Will you still be able to view time like this?"** _

In honesty Mark didn't really understood the depth of his question despite responding. Someone he cared? who in particular. Haechan had already become one of the persons he genuinely cared too

and his confession rang again in Mark's head,

**_"I've always loved you,"_ **

_**"I will always be loving you"** _

_why the usage of past tense and future tense_ though? they haven't even met before. He wondered,

he suddenly felt an intense uncomfortable feeling in his stomache as he tries to think further.

 _im probably overthinking this_ , he tries to convince himself.

His eyes shifted to his right wrist, carefully caressing the Sun bracelet and it brought Mark a surge of calming reassurance. He flips his phone and could not help but to crack into a sheepish grin as he looks through last night's pictures. Then, he halted at this one shot of Haechan he'd secretly took, in which the boy was admiring the fireworks, eyes lit up and sparkled like the stars ever did, lips forming into a delicate smile. 

Mark pouted,  _he's so pretty it's so unfair._

He then proceeded to set the picture as his home screen- very satisfied at the outcome.

Soon there was a group of young ladies entering the bookstore, Mark glances at his phone screen once again before he pursues to complete his duty.

 

-

"why helloooo there" a voice hollered through the store, Mark looks up- already grinning.

He quickly finds his way to Haechan from the back of the store, hugging the latter tightly

"wowow, already missing me huh?" the younger retorts as he fixes Mark's messy bangs.

"please i was dying," he responded in a exasperating manner with enough exaggeration, causing Haechan to laugh.

and so the two of them carry on to explore more about astronomical stuffs like before- except that this time it had more stolen smooches, hugs and tickles.

Somehow along the way, Haechan ends up reading a myth of the Ursa Major as Mark finds himself resting his head on the counter, fiddling with Haechan's hands whilst the latter gently plays with Mark's hair.

Out of the blue, Mark inhaled a sharp breathe as Haechan's fingers.. were disappearing..? He did not blink in a while as he witness the whole incident, he clearly saw how his fingers fade and glitch- like a broken television, then only to come back as normal. There's no way he could convince himself he was hallucinating as he also felt it physical wise. His heart was beating fast. Unconsciously, his voice trembled,

"h-hyuck, why did your hands.. disappear..?"

Upon hearing the question, Haechan stopped reading and froze at an instant. Mark looks up with a pale face as the latter was silence, head looking down.

 

"Mark, it's up to you to believe or not. It may sound pretty insane- wait, it is mad anyway. I guess it's time to tell you the truth, time's ticking." Haechan muttered, chuckling dryly.

He sighed,

"i am nobody Mark.-"

"what do you mean, you mean the world to m-"

"Mark, please. Listen first." the chestnut haired boy tries to calm down the elder who was already tensed enough. And it hurts to see him that way.

"My existence, should never happen in the first place. I bring oddity in this world, i am  _a living paradox._ " he said it in agony under one breathe.

"I don't belong here, in this timeline." he added further.

"In my time, my parents were physicists serving for the government- notable known as the  _Lee clan._ At that time, well- this really might sound crazy to you but travelling back in time was  _possible._ -"

Mark had so many questions churning in his mind right now, it was a lot to digest in one sitting. But he was too overwhelmed, hence continues to listen to the boy's explanation.

"Working for a rising empire was very risky, my family was exposed to death threats all the time. My parents were the two major key components towards a newly built time travel device in search for a transcript in the past that may lead to brand new and powerful chemical element, _Zynoke._ Every empire was racing against time in order to generate the element as it had the potential to produce and also serve as a compelling catalyst for a lot of- i dont know, stuffs that were beneficial towards a government."

Haechan stops for a bit, sipping his lemonade as he continue further.

"Of course, our clan was the fastest to figure out how. My mother agreed, although she was still pregnant with me to ensure they were financially adequate to raise me later. The device did work, and they did travel back in time. To this timeline, but not now. I think it was around 19 years ago."

Haechan turns upon Mark, "guess what's crazier?'

"Your parents knew mine."

Mark's eyes widen at the newly accessed information, 

"so you're saying that.. the transcript for  _Zynoke_ exists in this time? - i mean, my parents' time" as he tries to piece up the puzzles altogether."

Haechan nodded in respond,

"My parents had to stay quite a while, so they had to rent a house in this neighbourhood. The house was right beside your parents'- or i guess, your old house. They befriended quickly, close enough to the extent that your parents knew of the transcript. Both of my father and mother decided to entrust your parents, as they too-"

"were physicists." Mark finished.

"yes."

and there was utter silence up in the air.

"can i still continue?" the younger perked, Mark nodded weakly.

"the transcript was soon discovered, somewhere in a university i think- i'm not really sure. It happened with the help of your parents too. Soon, it was time for my parents to go back."

Haechan purses his lips tightly, "And it was also the time of my mother's delivery. They couldn't go to a hospital because my parents had no identification. Heck, their existence was invalid in the first place. therefore, I was born in your house. Somehow, my mom couldn't make it."

Mark quickly grabs Haechan's hands, gripping it in comfort.

"Though devastated, my father had no choice but to go back as staying longer would cause further damage, However, something wrong happened to the device, like an unfixed bug. He also, never made it out."

Mark was once again, overwhelmed.

Haechan smiles dryly, "now can you see it? why my presence serves as a paradox? I wasn't supposed to be born yet."

He pushes up his sleeves, Mark couldn't believe his two eyes.

There, on Haechan's arm was time digitally embedded on his skin. It was as if it came out from a fictional movie.

"w-wow, whats this for?"

Haechan smiles, "your parents were indeed in a sticky situation after I was born, but your mother was willing to raise me. Your father had also successfully come out with a new equation in which they could somehow communicate with the officials during my time. Hence a famous, enigmatic dimensional wizard- named Ashura explained what they should do with me"

Here comes the tough part, as the chestnut haired boy nervously gulps his own saliva.

"since my existence shall serves as an  _anomaly_ and disruption to the current timeline, there was a price i should pay. In order to to prevent further imbalance of the nature. Your mother was against the suggestion, she argued that.."

"i..  _deserved to live._ " Haechan says, voice almost cracking as he shuddered.

Mark could almost feel his heart drop, he really doesn't like where this is going nor what Haechan is implying.

The younger's eyes were already filled with tears, as he mustered enough energy to explain more

"After several negotiations. Ashura agreed to use his magic that would prevent my existence from causing any dismantle to this universe. So i lived, but his magic would wear off soon. After the time is up, and I've reach a certain age and considered eligible enough to be responsible by myself. I shall carry on the pay"

"what age is that..." there was evident fear in Mark's voice.

"Seventeen, the coming of age." he replied, almost quietly.

Mark felt his chest tighten as he took a quick glance towards Haechan's forearm. Underneath the time ticking down, there was larger font number in red. 

The number was 1,  _in red._

Mark had tears streaming down his face already, "what's that supposed to mean?' his voice trembled.

Haechan stayed silent for a while, then he looked at Mark in the eye.

 

"Days before I disappear."

 


	7. Chapter 7

day 7; synchronized heartbeats.

After the reveal, both of the boys were immensely emotional. All they could do was cry, and cry even more. It hurts them to the very core, the pain that the two boys were feeling was tremendous. Words could never justify how it felt as if the entire universe were up against their odds—

in which this time, _literally._

Mark cursed the time and space, he now had figure out Haechan's ambiguous questions, his confession and everything. For once, he felt genuine hatred towards the universe.

It was so cruel– doing this to a merely innocent boy. What will the universe gain from this? Although he was indeed an _oddity,_ can they not spare on him? It all happened out of his control.

That late evening, Mark requested Haechan for him to stay at the latter's place. He'd already called Jaemin, saying he won't be home for the night. All he knew– although he still doesn't want to accept the reality; he wanted to be in the most of Haechan's limited time.

-

They soon arrived at Haechan's place, a small apartment just across the corner of the bookshop.

"my house is a bit, humbled." Haechan says as he purses his lips shyly.

Mark smiled, "i don't mind"

His house was a fairly messy but considerate enough for another person to live in– plus it was filled with books. Time and space, astronomy, physics books; the books that Mark didn't want to see at that moment. In addition with a clump of unfinished and cancelled relativity equations all over the place.

Mark felt that, Haechan's desperation to live. The loneliness and hollow that the room emits.

But somehow, like his name. Full Sun—

he remains strong, still shining brightly.

Haechan ushered the elder to sit, before serving some warm apple tea. He looks around as he witness traces of the chestnut haired boy. It warms Mark's heart, just like the apple tea.

"say.. hyuck? have we met before?" Mark carefully asks,

Haechan was surprised by the sudden question, but his expression later on switches to a soft gaze; as if he was reminiscing the past.

He nodded,

"We grew up together, until i was like 4 and you were 5. I think I've liked you ever since." he chuckled

Mark's cheeks blushed, awkwardly clearing his throat

"why did i have no memory of you?" he asks again, saddened.

"you're not supposed to. it's for your own safety." the latter explained, sipping in between his apple tea.

Haechan was hesitant to continue,

"you know.. when you were 5, your parents.." he finally stopped, didn't have the heart to carry on.

But Mark knew exactly what he meant,

it was when his parents passed

away, due to a car accident.

"please, do continue." Mark reassures.

"Your parents knew beforehand, that they were _going soon_ as they received a message from Ashura. So before the incident, they were concerned about us. Our future."

Mark stayed silence,

"Therefore, we coudn't stay together for too long. As it would be against the nature's fundamental law. If it continues, everything will collide. Hence for both of our safety, your memory of me was entirely wiped and i was sent to a 'nursery'. that Ashura instructed, before the _incident_ happens" he mutters, playing with his fingers.

Mark's head was spinning, it was all too much. He had chills down his spine, he felt small— in front of the universe. He may despise all of his might but then again,

he was nothing.

Mark looks up to Haechan, with battered eyes.

"Can i ask you one more question?"

the younger nodded,

"what happens, when the time is up? where will you go?"

Haechan takes a deep breathe in

"i'll probably go into a void, maybe.. somewhere.. where the laws of the universe isn't applied there."

he looks up to Mark

"and you.. you'll forget about me. " hesaid,

there was that heavy silence all over again, the suffocating one.

 

"Hyuck, it's been a day. Let's rest?" he said with a croaky voice.

Haechan blinks in confusion, but nodded as soon as he finds the elder looking frail.

-

"uhm, i only have one though.." Haechan awkwardly stood as Mark was sitting down on his bed.

Mark raised an eyebrow and turns around to examine the younger's single bed

"eh, looks like it would fit for two though?" he genuinely thought

Mark turns back to the chestnut haired boy who was already bright red from the neck to his whole face,

Mark laughed, his chest feeling lighter a bit.

He grabs Haechan's shy hands and pulls him on the bed, embracing him as closely as he could.

Haechan was still so nervous hence, the elder decides to kiss the younger boy's forehead to ensure that everything was fine.

Haechan looked up and their eyes met. And for a long time, they did nothing but stare deeply into each other's eyes. Mark cups and caresses gently the younger's cheeks.

 _"_ hyuck." Mark whispered

"hm?"

 

 

"no matter how screwed this universe, even if you'll disappear— i'll find you back. even if time decides to interfere, i'll remember you. **I will.** " Mark halts,

"and even if i were to forget, it's okay. I'll just wait— _and love you all over again._ "

Haechan smiles as tears started to stream down, he shifts to bury his head completely in Mark's chest.

and so,

 _the two hearts beat in a synchronized manner_.

-

16 April 2004

Mrs Lee stares outside of the window, it was raining heavily. As so is her heart. She glances over the two kids sleeping on the bed across the room— smiling softly at mark and donghyuck.

Her train of thoughts came into a halt as she hears a buzz from the device, quickly she turns it back on. Soon a green screen was invading the room, it was Ashura again. Mrs Lee was the least surprised.

Ashura had a softened expression as he trailed Mrs Lee's gaze towards the two kids.

"precious kids." he uttered

"indeed they are" she continues.

after an unspokable silence, Ashura decided to speak up

"those two, are intertwined by fate."

Mrs Lee was intrigued, evidently had a surprised expression all over her face.

"one day, they'll grow up. and will have feelings for each other"

Mrs Lee broke in a wide smile, her heart melts thinking of the two boys.

"what has happened now could not be change, we must obey the universe's law. but, these two. i feel it. they have the power to change the future. the road seems risky and tough for them, but as long as they have each other. they're strong enough to overcome it"

"what we could do now is hoping the best fortune to protect these children" Ashura finishes as he blows some cherry blossoms into the room; —to shield the boys from the imbalance of the nature.

"don't worry too much."

Mrs Lee smiled, grateful for what she had attain from the wizard.

"thank you, Ashura"

-

Mark was awaken by the alarm snoozing from his phone, he panics for a moment— but then he found the Haechan sleeping soundly in his arms, he found peace.

_he's still here._

He adjusted himself in a more comfortable manner. He softly caresses the younger's smooth, caramel skin carefully leaving pecks on his tiny moles. He loves the boy with all his heart, really.

Mark shifted his gaze towards Haechan's forearm.

there,

written 0 days in red. only the small clock ticking down in 24 hours.

He hugged the latter more tightly than ever, it hurts _**so much**_ imagining life without Haechan. Letting him go, he really didn't want to. He would do anything if it meant for them to stay together.

and so they stayed like that for a few hours.

-

It was time for Mark to work at the store, usually Haechan visits late in the evening. But today, he decided to accompany Mark from the start.

Mark did the usual, both were light-hearted as they joke around playfully— trying hard to not be reminded of what would happen later.

and they were clingy than ever, when there's no customers insight. they didnt do anything special in particular, they just did what they felt like, the usual— because if they do, it'll seem like a goodbye.

and both of them faithfully believes it wasn't.

As Mark was writing down the book records, someone was by the entrance.

"Oh hi there Jeno!" Mark waved

Haechan's eyes trailed over the person Mark was greeting to,

"Hi there!" the boy chirped back as he was carrying a box full of deliveries

Haechan looks dazed, sensing that Mark quickly clarifies—

"ah he's Jeno Lee, a new worker here. Jeno, meet my-"

Mark stops, as his lips curl into a smile.

"my _boyfriend,_ Haechan Lee _"_

Mark expected the surprised reaction but this.. it seemed like they were surprised by something else.

Jeno was startled as he finally met eyes with the chestnut haired boy, and so as Haechan.

He dropped the package of deliveries, overwhelmed by what he was seeing.

Haechan covered his mouth as he realises whom he was too.

"you... what are you doing here?" he asked, still in shocked.

"i was about to ask you that, i thought— you were at the nursery? like Ashura said?" Jeno responded.

 

Mark was never _this_ confused in his 18 years lifetime.

Haechan and Jeno just, stared at each other silently and puzzled.

"..uhm, mind to explain?" Mark clears his throat,

Jeno looks at Mark, then shifts his gaze back to Haechan for a signal to explain. The latter nodded in agreement.

"I'm his cousin, a member of the Lee clan from the future. Jeno Lee."

Mark's mouth just automatically gapes widely, just.. what more is the universe hiding from him.

Jeno then looks at Mark, scanning him thoroughly. Suddenly he gasped as he seemed to finally has something clicking in his mind

"is this.. perhaps... _your wish?"_

Haechan's expression softened, and nodded.

The three of them decided to bring all of it down to a proper discussion.

-

Apparently, Jeno just came by recently but it wasn’t through a travelling device or anything. He belonged in the branch of the Lee clan which specializes in wizardry and witchcraft.

Hence, unlike Haechan's case; his presence do not defy the law of the universe as it was made through solely magic powers and spirits. They could just erase Jeno's trace after he visits, so that it wouldn't disturb the current timeline of events.

"so what's your purpose on coming here?" Haechan asked,

"to serve as a medium portal, for your payment. Ashura's order." Jeno quietly responded.

"oh. i see"

Haechan looked down,

but there was something Mark was curious about,

"have you two met before? how come do you recognize each other?"

"no we haven't, it's just something that the Lee clan has; to be able to sense each members' presence. Truthfully, I knew Haechan was my cousin but not until just now have i met him" Jeno explained, followed with the chestnut haired boy nodding slowly too.

the three could only stare blankly,

"i guess it's really near." Haechan commented as he glances the time on his forearm.

Out of the blue, the time stopped. Haechan thought he was seeing things, but it really did. Then, it started to glitch uncontrollably sending him to a panicked state.

"g-guys, what's happening" his voice trembled

Mark and Jeno was quick on their feet,

"wait, this isn't suppose to happen!" Jeno exclaimed

Mark was tensed, "what do you mean it isn't suppose to happen?!"

Haechan was suddenly on his knees, coughing and choking in the air— Mark hastily held him on the lap, tears welling in his eyes. _No, no no not yet,_ he mentally screamed in agony.

"do something!" Mark yelled

Jeno then held out what it seemed to be cards, carved with something with a feather symbol. Swiftly he presses it againts Haechan's forehead, as gushes of wind started to appear— they were inside the magic circle.

It was evident that it was both physically and mentally draining for Jeno, as he grits his teeth and refocus to send the energy down towards the card.

"I think Ashura's magic is starting to wear off, his paradoxical presence is now hitting it. It's disturbing the timeline" he hisses under his breathe. Beads of sweat starts to form on Jeno's forehead.

Mark felt so helpless at that moment, he felt useless too– not being able to do anything.

"i'm still... so far from Ashura's, i can't hold it for too much longer" Jeno winces in pain as the wind becomes much and much stronger, Mark witnesses how the bookstore was already in shambles. Then he watched in horror the chestnut haired boy in his lap, so pale and cold.

There was thunderous sound hitting across the room, Mark felt a sharp intense pain. The last thing he remembered was Jeno's wail— before everything turned pitch black.

-

 

His blurred vision now slowly becomes clear, where was he.

It was a vast space out of nowhere, but the night sky was beautiful. The stars were glowing in unison.

Then it clicked,

_it's the dream._

except that he was fully aware of it now. He quickly searches the item in his grip,

_the hourglass too!_

he was still confused, he continues to rummage through the sands around him. Mark could physically feel it, it definitely wasn't a dream.

then something crossed his mind

_the boy._

He looks up, finding a figure dressed in all white standing not far in front of him.

Mark's heart thumps nervously as the boy slowly turns around.

His heart stopped.

 

" _donghyuck?"_

 


	8. Chapter 8

day ??; unwavering feelings.

the boy softly smiles, it really is Haechan. He looks, pure and healthy as ever.

He was _glowing_ , like he always had.

Mark stumbles as he quickly stood up and ran towards his boy, hugging him as tight as he could- unable to control his feelings. Haechan sighed contently, wrapping his arms around the elder. And they stayed like that for a while, later on as they pulled away from the hug., Mark examines the surrounding, feeling alerted.

"where are we, hyuck?"

 

"the void" a voice echoed,

they both turned towards the voice almost simultaneously,

It was Jeno, except that he was a little different. He was wearing what it seemed like traditional, black apparel equipped with a sword almost as big as him. Left eye was covered with a dark red velvet eye-mask. Busting his lean figure, he seemed.. intimidating

Mark gulps down his saliva.

However Mark's concern seemed to ease down almost instantly as Jeno's soft smile was still there,  _it's still the same old newbie he knew._

As Jeno approaches them, he explains further

"Time is stagnant here, any form of life that defies a certain dimension's laws are invalid within this space. it's your last stop before you start  _paying,_ Haechan." Jeno says as he bits his lips, feeling guilty. 

Before Haechan could respond, Mark protested,

"isn't there some kind of way we could work this out? there must be something.." he desperately wanted to sound convincing, but only got cold reactions from both of the boys.

"if there was- we'd figured it out already. Mark, I don't want to rain on your parade but this is not a situation where you could pull off a mere  _miracle_ to attain a happy ending." Jeno sounded stern.

Mark wanted to rebut, but words could not go through his throat as he realizes how true Jeno's words are.

 

 

"...why did the time on Haechan's a forearm malfunctioned? He's supposed to be having  _more_ time." Mark asks bitterly.

 

"I think it was because of  _my wish._ " Haechan confesses,

Mark felt betrayed,

"you wished for a shorter time? at  _what_ price?" his voice quivered, refusing to accept reality.

"No, Mark. We weren't supposed to meet **_at all_** after your memory was wiped out." Haechan responded,

"And I couldn't stand that thought, why would i waste my years just like that? So, I got to solve the relativity equation which led me to Ashura."

Mark stayed silent, listening more to Haechan's explanation.

 

"I made a wish, to be able to meet you. 7 days before i start my  _payment."_

Mark looks up, astonished. 

"a-at what price?" Mark asks, feeling small and guilty to assume so quickly.

"my  _time and lifespan after_ I turned seventeen."

he smiles brightly.

 

Mark's heart shattered, he really could not take it anymore, he cried and sobbed as much as he can. In hopes it would wash away the grief and pain he felt off his chest. It really was the peak, he was beyond devastated- wanting to yell and wail. Haechan holds tightly onto the elder's quivering hands, embracing him firmly. There were no words that could comfort the boy, and so they just let Mark as it is. Jeno could only look away from the scene, so that the two boys could have their privacy.

After Mark has regained his composure, Haechan knelt in front of him, cupping his head in the younger's ever warm hands.

"please, don't be too sad." he softly mutters

"I have no regrets making the decision, really. I am happy,  _beyond happy_ to have met you again Mark. And I believe that I'll continue to be, because of you"

Haechan looks up to Mark in the eyes,

"I also wished for  _us,_ Mark. I endlessly pray for that. But sometimes, the world does not revolve on only us. There are millions of precious lives out there that we should not disrupt, the universe  _is actually protecting us all._ "

 

 

He smiles wider,

"I want you to be a living witness of what has happened between us, our feelings, It once transcends through time. And I believe it would carry on eternally, as long as we don't forget. It'll still be there." 

Haechan raised an eyebrow,

"can you?" he shyly grins.

Mark chuckles, nodding at an instant. Then, they finally stood up.

Jeno suddenly interrupts,

_"it's time."_

Haechan nods as he puts out his hand on an hourglass, the same one as Mark held before- except that it was empty, and white in color this time.

Soon, light glows around Haechan, Mark really wanted to convince his eyes were lying.

Haechan's legs were slowly disappear into sparkly dusts, his heart winced at the sight, gripping the latter's hand more firmly.

But then Haechan's initial words rang in his mind, as he searches for the reassurance look in the latter's eyes once again. 

 

and so, he did.

 

they looked at each other one last time.

 

"i love you, lee _minhyung_ "

Although startled from what escaped from Haaechan's lips, he sighed in delight,

"and so do i, lee _donghyuck._ "

 

Moments later, Haechan vanished into the thin air. It would be a lie if he didn't feel immense emptiness afterwards, but he held strong into the chestnut haired boy's words to keep himself going.

 

"Jeno, can I ask something?" breaking the silence.

"How  _exactly_ will he do his payments? Where is he headed afterwards?"

Jeno was hesitant at first, but he thought that Mark really has the right to know.

"Fragments of him will be sent to various dimensions and multiverse, i'm not sure in what form shall he exist in each timeline though. But in this way, the whole universe would be able to keep intact as the paradoxical energy doesn't stay focused in one spot- in which causes the imbalance in the first place."

Mark finally had his head cleared now,

 

 

"So.. what happens to you now? and me?"

"We'll be travelling back to our respective timelines." Jeno simply explained.

"I guess this is where we separate now.."  Mark utters quietly.

"It's still sad, now I'll be all alone again in the bookstore and won't even remember Haechan" he added further,

Jeno rose an eyebrow, "you sure about that?" he teasingly asked

"Isn't that how it supposed to be?" Mark questions back,

"We'll see that later"

Both of the boys share a hug, before the stars start to collide and the grounds starts shaking.

 

everything-

 

_once again,_

_becomes pitch black._

 

-

Mark opens his eyes only to see an unfamiliar ceiling above him, and this metallic smell-

he groaned,  _ugh what now._ Feeling nauseous and light-headed.

 

"Mark? Mark LEE OH. MY.  _ **god.**_ you're awake!! Wait a second alright? I've got to call the doctors" the voice- yes a familiar voice yelled as he runs out of the bedroom

_definitely Jaemin._

Mark realizes he was in the hospital bed, with wires and needles all over his body. He grimaced in pain as he tries to recall what had happened,

 

_oh._

t _hat had happened._

 

_Haechan,_

 

_Lee Haechan. Lee Donghyuck._

He remembers him! He sees each day vividly with Haechan in his head.. Mark repeats the same name over and over again in his head, scared that he might forget it. He felt relieved, he was beyond merry. Haechan is still there, 

 

_existing inside his heart._

-

 

It has been over a year since it happened,

Mark finds himself sitting on a bench near the park where they used to sit- with a bottle of soothing lemonade and a copy of a worn out book.

 _entitled as_ The Sun and the Moon.

 

as he rereads the last sentence of the book, he glances at the the bracelet in his right hand. Chuckling softly as he reminisce once again the time he miraculously spent.

It's unbelievable how ardent- still his feelings are, even at the slightest thought of Haechan sends him butterflies down the belly. 

He stares at the ever orange, evening sky.

He was thankful;

 

_that the universe had brought Haechan to him._

_and he promised to always be._

 

 


End file.
